King Me
by SuperMastour
Summary: 4th of the series, sequel to Check. Mario and Luigi finally marry their princesses. Complete! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

King Me

Chapter 1

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

_Last Story: "Well, at least they called us by our names." Mario said trying to cheer himself and Luigi up, "Yea." Luigi replied. "You know what Mario, we've been this far, we can't give up!" Luigi said, "You're right! And remember what papa said: (Flashback: Set in a chess game) Mario, Luigi, when you feel like your down, remember, you haven't destroyed. Life is just like chess, you may have many checks, many problems that may seem to be the end for you, but as in chess, you still have a chance. So don't give up, you maybe in check, but you haven't been on checkmate." Mario said to his brother. "Come on let's go! For the Princesses!" Luigi shouted, "For the Princesses!" Mario added, and they boarded the kart and drove off. _

As the plumbers were driving back to their homes, thinking ways to propose to them. "How about a ride through Sherbet Land?" Luigi asked, "No, too cold this time of year." Mario responded. "How about at Baby Park?" Luigi asked again, "No, too crowded." Mario replied. They neared Mario's house, when Luigi got an idea, "I know! How about in the Comet Observatory?" Luigi exclaimed at his brilliance, "Amazing!I knew you would think of a great idea." Mario said pleased. They dismounted Mario's kart and went inside, "Ok, I'll message Rosalina, and you send the letters!" Mario said, his brother nodding in agreement. _Dear Rosalina, we are stopping by tomorrow at the observatory, just letting you know -Mario Bros._, Mario typed in his iMushroom, and clicked send. Luigi was barely starting to write the letters telling both princesses to come, "Ah, technology, is it not great Luigi?" Mario taunted, and then his phone vibrated, _Very well, you may come by anytime -Rosalina_. "She said yes bro, we can go anytime we want! What time?" Mario said excitedly, "I put 5 on the letters." Luigi responded, "5 it is!" Mario said. The brothers finished what else they had to do and headed to get some sleep.

It was morning, and the brothers were eating breakfast, "Today is the day, huh Mario?" Luigi said happily, "It sure is Luigi." Mario said with a smile on his face. The brothers finished their breakfast and headed outside to place the letters in the mail box, but luckily, instead of waiting, Parakarry arrived at the same time. "Hello Marios! Is that mail I need to deliver." the joyous paratroopa said, "Sure is Parakarry! We need you to send it to the Mushroom Castle and the Sarasaland Castle, express delivery!" Luigi said doing gestures, "Express huh? They don't call me best mailman by not delivering express mail! I'm on the way!" Parakarry said, taking the mail and zooming off, "Man, that guy loves his job." Mario told Luigi, who nodded.

Peach was sitting in her room, minding her own business staring at the portrait of Mario she had in there. Suddenly a knock came from the back doors, the ones that led to the balcony, and immediately the doors burst open revealing Parakarry. "Princess, here! It's express mail!" Parakarry said and gave her the letter, and zoomed off to Sarasaland.

Parakarry reached his limits, the Birabuto Post Office, and he knocked on the door and talked to the head their. "I need an express deliverer fast!" Parakarry said, "The only one available is BeeKarry." The head said, "No! You must have someone else!" Parakarry retorted, but only to get a no from the head. "Fine." Parakarry grumbled, and headed to BeeKarry. "Hello my fellow rival!" a beezo in a gray suit said, "Hello BeeKarry, let's forget about our rivalry and deliver this express mail!" Parakarry replied seriously, "Express? Why didn't you say so? Give me that! Where's it going!?" BeeKarry asked, "To Sarasaland Castle!"" the paratroopa replied. "On my way!" the beezo announced and zoomed out.

Daisy was sitting in her garden balcony, admiring her vast flower garden. She had made a flower pattern last week, and if you see it bird's eye view, it was Luigi's trademark "L" symbol. She headed to the west side of the balcony to glance at a new statue, one of her and Luigi dancing, she was analyzing it before she showed it off in her race course. She was about to continue sight seeing when she heard a loud noise, a loud buzz, and was soon startled by BeeKarry, "Sorry Princess! Express mail!" the beezo said, handing her the letter and zooming off, leaving a baffled Princess. "Oh, it's from Luigi!" she said as she analyzed the envelope, then she opened it, "_Dear Daisy, Rosalina has let me go to the Comet Observatory, so I want to invite you to go, if your going, its at 5, the warp pipe in this letter will take you. See you there! Love, Luigi."_ Daisy read, "Don't worry Luigi, I'll be there."

The brothers were getting ready for their proposals, and dressed to look their best, a fancier version of their trademark attire. "Are you nervous bro?" Mario asked his green counter part, "Yes, actually." Luigi responded. "It's time to go!" Luigi said, pointing at the clock, "Come on!" Mario said, and they ran outside. Mario placed a star shaped object on the floor and a launch star came out. "Here we go!" Mario said, and both brothers jumped in, spun, and blasted away.

**Hope you liked it, R&R this! "Do not only rate the end, but the beginning also, because without the beginning, there could be no end." R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

King Me

Chapter 2

I do not own Mario franchise, Nintendo does.

The plumbers were waiting for their fair princess, while they were, they were telling Rosalina of their intentions. "Wow, they're so beautiful, I didn't know humans can be so romantic." Rosalina said while looking at the rings, "Thank you, and we can be many other things too." Luigi said to the cosmic princess, "Yes, but I thought your species was arrogant, evil, perverted, stubborn.." Rosalina said, getting angrier with each word, before being stopped by Polari. "Gee, thanks Rosa." Mario said, suddenly, to warp pipes appeared, it was the princesses. "Hello Peach!" "Hi Daisy!" the brothers told their respective princesses, "Hey guys." they said in unison, and met in a hug.

The gang was touring the observatory, looking at the wonderful galaxies that lay beyond theirs, "Wow, the stars are so pretty." Peach said, "Yea, thank you Luigi." Daisy added. "The meal is ready!" a white Luma announced, and the gang sat down. "Wow look at the food, thank you so much sweetums." Peach said, wiggling her finger on Mario's chin, "My pleasure princess." Mario replied, blushing madly. They finished their meal, and Rosalina brought a phonograph over. Melodious music was being played, and the plumbers asked their princesses to dance with them, which they agreed too.

They danced lovely, for the Lumas were admiring their performance, even a few joined the dance. The brothers looked at each other and nodded, and Mario gave the "cut it" symbol to Rosalina, _It's time_ she thought as she turned off the music. "Rosalina why'd you.." Peach said, then saw the plumbers kneel. "Peach," "Daisy," the brothers referring to their princesses, "You have been so great to me Peach, my everything, so please accept my humble request, Will you marry me?" Mario asked, now it was Luigi's turn, "Daisy, the flower of my eyes, the one I cannot leave, the one I will love for ever, the one I will care forever, will you marry me?" The lumas stared at what to them seemed a strange display of love, happiness, and more love, "Oh Yes Mario!" Peach exclaimed. "Oh Luigi! Yes! Yes!" Daisy ended. The couples met in a hug that they did not want to separate from, one that they wanted to keep forever. The lumas cheered for the humans, totally unaware of what strange thing just happened, Rosalina shed a tear for her friends.

**Sorry this chapter was short, oh well, it was great! Remember R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

King Me

Chapter 3

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does

The weddings were 2 months away, Luigi had gotten the King's blessing to marry his only daughter, and so had Mario, but from Toadsworth. The entire area of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland were in a frenzy, decorators picking the, well decorations, the florists choosing the flowers, and not to mention the tailors, phew, did they have it rough. Making those beautiful wedding dresses, that is torturous!

"Mamma-mia! Luigi why is this suit so tight!" Mario said, "Yeah, and this suit is too short and big!" Luigi added, then they saw each others suits and face palmed, "Now wonder!" Luigi said, and the brothers exchanged suits. "So much better!" Mario said with a sigh of relief, "You said it!" Luigi added. But on the other side of the gender scale, the girls were nearly tearing the poor tailors apart, "Tailor, how about these decorations?" Daisy asked her nobokon tailor, who was already holding a pile of Daisy's suggested decorations, "They look charming, your highness." the nobokon said with a trail of strain from picking up the load. "Ow!" Peach said after her toadette tailor poked her with the needle, "My apologies, your highness." the toadette apologized, she had sweat on her brow from all the pressures of putting a needle in and out of fabric. "Peach, do you think these are nice?" Daisy asked, showing some sapphire studs for a dress, Peach turned around to see them, blowing the poor toadette of her stitching course, "Their lovely, but the diamond ones are the loveliest!" Peach replied with a smile. "These are going to be a long two months." the tailors whispered to each other.

A month has passed and Mario and Luigi were deciding the invited and where they would sit, also the best man and the groomsmen, and the princesses were deciding the maid of honor and the bridesmaids. "Ok so we agree the best man, er... dinosaur, is Yoshi, right?" Mario asked Luigi, "Certainly, he helped us in many adventures, we should pay him back." Luigi responded. "The groomsmen are Toad, (from SMB 2) Wario and Waluigi, sadly, and the grooms-ape is DK, right?" Mario asked again, "Yes." Luigi replied. With the brides, "Daisy the maid of honor will be Rosalina right?" Peach asked, "With out a doubt Peach!" Daisy replied, "The bridesmaids are Birdo, Eclair, Melody, and Plum right?" Peach asked again, which Daisy nodded. "All right, your father will lead you down, and my closest thing to father, Toadsworth, will lead me down." Peach said, "Affirmative." Daisy replied. Now again with the grooms, "The organ player will be Ludwig, and Bowser will come." Mario said with a grim look, "All right." Luigi responded.

It was now a few days before the weddings, and traffic became really packed in Toad Town, and all the news stations seemed to be there. The grooms and the brides were trying on their suits and dresses for the last time to make sure there were no errors present. "All check, Master Mario and Master Luigi." a toad tailor said, "Or should I say, your highnesses?" Mario and Luigi just laughed weakly. "They look splendid your majesties." the two tortured tailors said while bowing down, "Our fruits of our Labor and they look splendid!" the toadette told the nobokon, who agreed. The plumbers were extremely nervous, as where the princesses, for they were about to unite their lives forever, until death do them part.

It was the big day, the day were new kings arose to rule over people, it was the day of the royal wedding. The castle was packed with the invited and news reporters, filming every movement detected by their prying eyes. A Yoshi Copter hovered over the castle, to keeping an eye in the sky. Mario and Luigi were extremely nervous, they were putting on their suits in their room. "So, today's the big day huh?" Luigi asked Mario nervously, "Yep." Mario replied, and then took a loud gulp. Luigi placed a daisy on his vest and Mario put a pink rose, and both put up their trademark hats in a drawer. A knock was heard, it was a toad, "The wedding is starting, come on!" he announced to the hyperventilating brothers, and they gathered up their courage and headed out.

The ceremony was started by the best man, Yoshi, and the maid of honor, Rosalina, walking down the aisle leading the way of the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. They then set to their respective sides, now waiting for the grooms. Mario and Luigi walked down the aisle with two toadette children in hand, "Think if our mamma was here." the sniffling Luigi told Mario, "She would be so proud." Mario added, shedding a tear. The plumbers set to their side, and the ring toad came down the aisle. The best came, the nobokon flower girl lead the way for the brides. Ludwig started playing the organ, and the invited rose up to welcome the brides. First came Peach, led by Toadsworth who shed a tear at the sight of her adopted child being married, she was set in front of Mario. Next was Daisy, who was led by the King, who was trying hard not to cry, and she was set in front of Luigi. According to Sarasaland tradition, a royal from that country had to be married by a priest of that country, so there was two different priests, a sphinx and a toad. The toad priest started first, reading the various bows that each partner had to take, "And now Mario will you take this woman, Princess Peach as your newly wedded wife?" the priest asked, "I do." Mario replied, "And will you, Princess Peach, take this man, Mario as your newly wedded husband?" the priest asked Peach, "I do." The priest then announced with a loud voice, "Now by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." and so they kissed. Now it was Luigi and Daisy's turn, the toad priest resided and left way to the sphinx priest. He also said the various bows of the partners, "Now you, Luigi, will you take this woman, Princess Daisy, as you newly wedded wife?" the sphinx asked Luigi, "I do." he responded, "And will you, Princess Daisy, take this man, Luigi, as your newly wedded husband?" the sphinx this time asked Daisy, "I do." she replied. "Now by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man an wife. You may kiss the bride!" he announced, and they too kissed. When they ended the kiss, an guard toad stood up, "All Hail the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom! All Hail the King and Queen of Sarasaland!" he announced, "ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN OF SARALAND!" the crowd bellowed a deafening roar. "Thank you for taking my job, I was getting quite tired." the ex-King whispered to Luigi amidst all the cheering, "Um.. Thank you?" Luigi responded. The plumbers then grabbed their new queens in bridal position and headed to the carriage outside. They left not as two individuals, but as one whole, an inseparable whole, bonded by the rings of love_. _"You see Mario! We did it!" Luigi told Mario, "Hurt on some sides, but not destroyed." Mario added, and the princess.. er, Queens, were looking at them in confusion. "Remember what our father Said Mario? (Flashback set in a checkers game):_ Boys, look here, see this game of checkers, life is also like this, there are many obstacles and or people blocking your way. You just have to find a way to get over them, as in checkers also. If you keep trying and never giving up, you my find yourself on the other side triumphantly saying "King Me.""_ Luigi said, "Our father was a wise man, and he helped us a lot, hey look, where leaving." Mario said, and surely enough, the carriage was moving_. "_Good bye!" The new queens said to the citizens, and with that, they rode off.

So Mario and Luigi never gave up, they kept going amidst troubles, and now they stand triumphantly at the end with their inseparable loves saying, "_King Me." _

_And that readers, is the moral of this tale._

_FIN_

**The end of this great story! R&R! I was still wondering if this should be it or I if should ****make another one after their married? Help me decide! Remember R&R! **


End file.
